Olaf and the Snowgirl
by Pricat
Summary: Frozen. Lilac makes an new friend in Heather an newly made showgirl but helps her open up.


**A/N**

**iiwrote this on tumblr after a mental image of a snow girl hugging Olaf and one thing led to another.**

**Kami builds a snow girl and Elsa accidentally brings it to life making Olaf very happy and has to help his new pal adjust to thingds but this is gonna get very cute.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kami was outside in the snowy forests of Arendelle and was a little lonely as the others were busy even Olaf which stunned the pale skinned girl and was building something out of the snow, a snow girl as sometimes she got lonely when the others weren't around or when Olaf was off doing his own thing but she was very artistic making her a little chubby and the same height as Olaf smiling.

After she was done, she was hugging it the way Olaf hugged her and the others making her smile.

" Hmm your name shall be Heather and we're gonna be friends oh and you like warm hugs like somebody else I know.

Too bad you're not enchanted, sincecI know not just me, but Olaf could useva friend when the others are too busy." she said getting cold.

She was going inside to warm up and have some hot chocolate and marshmallows but was getting sleepy and passed out by the fire, unaware Olaf was peeking through the window of the cabin after seeing the snow creation Kami had made as it was cute.

"She must be sleepy as she was doing a lot of stuff." he said.

He was then seeing Elsa looking at the snow girl but smiled as she knew Olaf could use a friend and was using her magic to bring Tne snow girl to life making Olaf chuckle.

The snow girl was stunned seeing them and was stunned seeing she was alive and not just a snow creation.

"Hi!" Olaf said making her jump.

"W-Who're you?" she said scared as Elsa chuckled.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I used my magic to bring you to life.

Do you know who made you?" she said.

The snow girl nodded as she pointed to the cabin.

"Kami made me a while ago.

I'm just a little scared." she said as Olaf understood.

Elsa saw him go to show her around leaving him be, knowing he would be okay because she knew he couldn't come to Arendelle a lot because it was hot.

She was leaving but hoped Kami was okay knowing the girl had built the snow girl to be her friend and smiled going back to her ice castle seeing Marshmallow petting him.

* * *

When Kami had woken up, she saw the snow girl was gone and ones what might have happened putting on her reindeer fur coat and was going outside into the cold hearing laughter from a certain snow cave going there seeing Olaf with her snow girl smiling.

"Hey Kami, Elsa brought her to life but she's cute!" he said.

The snow girl smiled shyly at her creator as Kami understood.

"Aw it's okay Heather.

Olaf is a good friend, you'll see.

Want some hot chocolate?" she told her.

"B-But hot chocolate will melt my mouth!" she said anxiously.

Olaf smiled at this.

"You'll see Heather." he said making hot chocolate with marshmallows but making the special mix Elsa had made for him and Heather, as the snow girl hestiatanly took a mug.

She saw Olaf drinking but it hadn't melted his mouth which made her relieved.

She was drinking but liked it since she'd never had it before liking it and knew things were going to get crazy since she was just created and didn't know about the world or where they were making Kami understand because she had been the same until making friends with Olaf.

"You'll be fine, you'll see." she assured her.

Olaf nodded as he knew things were gonna be fun.

He needed to thank Elsa for bringing Heather to life as he had been a little lonely since Anna and the others were busy so in a way Kami had made his wish true.

He noticed the snow girl was quiet understanding as this was all new to her like being alive and being around others as Kami heard hooves outside as it was Sven making Olaf chuckle going outside to play, as Kami wanted to talk to Heather hearing laughter as Olaf was playing with Sven.

"It's okay to be scared as I made you to be my friend." the pale skinned girl began.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yes as Olaf is really my only friend since I don't really go to Arendelle that much but the people think I'm weird since I hang out with snow people." she said.

"Not weird at all as you're nice, well you made me right?" Heather said as Kami nodded.

"Yeah plus Olaf could use a friend since the others sometimes are too busy to come to Tne forest so he does get ,only." she said making Heather understand.

"I see but who made him?" she asked.

Kami knew that maybe Olaf should tell her that.

"You should go ask him okay?" she said.

Heather nodded as she was following Kami outside seeing Olaf playing in the snow as Kami was joining him but Heather was in awe at the falling snow and made them understand since everything was new.

But lTer as night was falling, Heather wanted to sleep with her creator making Kami worry knowing that was a bad idea and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I think it's better if you stay with Olaf okay?

I don't want anything to happe. To you." she said hugging her.

It made the snow girl feel warm on the inside but Olaf understood Wby Kami hadn't let Heather stay in with her, in case she melted leading the way to his snow cave and knew this was the beginning of a good thing.


End file.
